Saddling up! Tips for new players
So, you're ready to go back in time and square off against worthy opponents? Here are some tips to help prepare you to conquer your foes! A good first step is to familiarize yourself with the Game Manual which will provide you with an overview of the game. This page will expand on the fundamentals. Basic play A perfect start is easy if you time it correctly. It's not on go or even right before. It goes 3...2...1tap..Go! High speed is tricky. It takes practice and a little rhythm. If you're having trouble, try an easier horse. To get a perfect hit, don't cover your target with your finger. You can control the lance from anywhere. Move quickly to the vicinity of the target, then smoothly lead it in until it turns from white to orange and finally green. A fair horse and lance works better for many players. A hard horse might be fast but consistency is more important. The training area is helpful if you want to practice using different horses or lances. Equipment To win a bout you need to prevail in two of three aspects. Defense (which includes armor and helms), riding (your horse) and striking (lance). Gems can be used to purchase the best equipment or you can win special equipment in the championship events. Since defense isn't affected by how you perform, many successful players get the best helm and armor in order to necessitate besting an opponent in only one other area. Here is an example of a build employed by many players: The helm and armor with the best defense rating, the fastest fair (or easy) difficulty horse with maximum load capacity, and the fair lance which deals the highest damage that you can carry without being overloaded. Upgrade them all. If you wish to play in a style that favors offense, start with buying the strongest heavy lance. To compliment it, try the best 1 weight helm and the strongest armor you can get without overloading. You can use the same horse as the defensive build. Again, upgrade them all. The weight capacity of a given horse doesn't change. Upgrades only affect the potential speed of the horse. The numbers you see at the top are the current speed of the horse/maximum potential speed. The number next to it is the increase or decrease in speed from your current horse or the upgrade increase if it's the horse you are using. The rectangular bar at the bottom is the weight capacity of the horse in units. The blocks represent the weight of your currently equipped helm, armor and lance. If the rectangle is green you can use the horse without being overloaded. If there is space inside the rectangle you can add weight. If it's red you are carrying more weight than the horse should be able to bear and the blocks will extend past the rectangle. The same applies to helm, armor and lance. The rectangle will indicate the maximum load of the horse. The white blocks are the other equipment you are using while the green or red blocks are the type of gear you are looking at. Again, green means you're not overloaded, red means you are. Funding your campaign You can pick up free gear just for playing a bit everyday. Plus money, gems, emblems and boosts. If you need more money and gems, play championship events, echelon, and the friends event. Training is always available if you need to raise some coins. Strategy With the right equipment, the campaign shouldn't be too difficult but there might be a few troublesome bits. Look for a red exclamation point before a match. It means you're outclassed for that joust. Change or upgrade your gear. Most of the matches can be attempted over and over but pay attention during the one chance and rising stakes matches as you may only play them once. The sponsored matches late in the campaign can be tough since you probably won't own the gear you're fighting with. A boost might help so save some for league 5. You will also find late game opponents in league 5 don't have the same overload restrictions on equipment so having extra boosts will help you prevail. if you're ready for more, try the Championship events! Category:Community Guides